


Justice League and The Great Entertainment

by gemctf2



Series: Incomplete stories [15]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Gladiators, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Inspired by Thor Ragnarok, Mystery, Science Fiction, little ooc, most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: "Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, People from all around the cosmos! I hope you've enjoyed last week's episode, it ended quite prematurely but I hope it still earned a chuckle out of you beautiful people, this week we have a special episode and possibly will be special till the next few months, that's right! We've got a big catch!"Disfigured silouettes looks at the screens, hologram or camera, it shows a gigantic stadium with many flashing lights and cheering and some hollering."As you can see, today's episode is packed as usual, without further anticipation, let's introduce our new champion! He may not look much as compare to our previous beloved but he is the surprising survivor of the lost world, Krypton!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woah sorry for the long summary but take it like a trailer to a movie or a tv show, it may seem long here, it's definetely just enough for a teaser XD
> 
> I've decided to put the prologue in the summary just so that people will know what to expect for the story
> 
> Feel free to comment below if you like the idea XD
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Also I apologise in advance if they act a little OOC, this can be treated as an alternate universe since this doesn't exactly follow any specific timeline

_Last week..._

"You think they remember that we are down here?" Oliver mutters as he rolls out of the way of a falling ceiling, Batman follows suit as he knocks aside a parademon.

"I know how the heat of battle can make you forget some things," Batman muses as he throws three batarangs at five parademons. Meanwhile Green Arrow is taking multiple out with just an acid arrow.

"I mean seriously, when will they learn that punching people in the face ain't healthy workout exercises," Green Arrow sighs as he takes out the last one at the back. He wince as it screams in agony even if it's still breathing and really, acid burns ain't bad the following days at least.

"I can't believe I answered your call just to do clean up," Green Arrow snorts." Sometimes the little things matters the most," Batman replies as he ties up the other parademons he gassed.

"They should be finishing soon, help me prep the portal," Batman pats his shoulders and walks on, Green Arrow following him." You know I'm glad they at least treat you like one of the core members of the league, don't fret, if they bully you, tell me and I'll give them a piece of my mind," he replies.

"And here I thought I was the one comforting you," Batman smirks." No worries, Bruce, you need to act all dark and strong if you wanna be among gods," Green Arrow winks. Batman shook his head as he goes to turn on the machine while Green Arrow helps with the wiring seeing as he has the more steady hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darkseid grunts as he crashes into the throne he made for himself. He growls, he thought that he could take on the League after sending his lieutenants to weaken them. But he was a fool, he curse himself for thinking that they didn't spend the few months of peace preparing for anything. Supergirl glares down at him.

"So, regret that you didn't just stay comfy in your throne back at Apokolips?" Kid flash asks smugly. Darkseid is too busy shaking off the fatigue from literally twice the Justice League." Alright, we don't need him riled up now that he's down, let's just send him away before he regains any strength," Manhunter replies.

Superman reluctantly nods and shrugs off the pebbles on his shoulders and fly back out the hole they made earlier in the heat of battle. Flash was already there checking the portal machine for Bats and Arrow.

"All connected," Flash replies, munching on a snack. Batman casually keys in the coordinates for Darksied's home world. The portal that is similar to the boom tube grows in the space in front of them.

Supergirl and Martian Munhunter hulls Darksied and toss him into the portal. Flash and Kid Flash helps with the parademons and so does Green Arrow but so far he only got one pack down.

"Why can't cyborg be here for this?" Green Arrow groans as he stretches." He has other matters to take care of," Batman replies glumly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the battle, on earth

"How is the search going?" Batman asks." So far no luck, the universe is a vast place, it'll take ages to find," Cyborg replies." If only there were more people," Green Lantern replies," We are not including the corps in this, this is earth business," Batman grumbles.

"Sorry, I know how much this case means to you," Hal replies. Batman narrows his eyes and leaves without a word or change in expression. He looks at the file one more time, a little guilty at Hal and to their missing person. He scolded himself again and again, for being careless.

How could he have let this happen? To a citizen of Gotham no less.

* * *

Hal sighs as he asks the ring to scan another sector of the universe. He has to keep reminding himself that unlike them, Bruce is a part-timer no matter how much worth he has on the team. It was just as a surprise that he didn't make a spaceship to handle this case himself.

"Hey Lantern, I think I might have found something," Cyborg replies into their comm. Hal's ring turn off from the stars to a bedroom." You found the kid?" He asks." I think so, I'll need your help, this is something..." he pauses for a short while," ... new..." he finishes. Hal raises an eyebrow but didn't question it and climbs onto the window.

As soon as he reached the watch tower, J'onn is there, not surprising to Hal or anybody to be honest, practically no one can hide anything from him. Cyborg smile in greeting as he floats in, J'onn looks rather puzzled though, Hal can't blame him, he knee that him and the Bat has a very long history.

"I've just tried (apocalypse) but I didn't find anything other than Darksied but then when I recheck the place he seem to be missing," Cyborg replies." Missing? We sent him to the wrong planet?" Hal asks without thinking." No, you guys sent him there alright, he was just there for a few hours only to disappear again, not a boom tube too," he replies.

"Not a boom tube? Did Bats capture him to interrogate him?" Hal asks as he leans onto Cyborg's chair." No, he was with me when i checked," he replies," It only takes a few seconds just to check," he explains." He could have gone somewhere to recruit it should be none of our concern," J'onn replies.

"Just in case we'd better check, the only problem is we need Hal's ring so that we can identify the planet because I don't think I've seen this kind of portal opened before," Cyborg mutters." Also, it's unlike ordinary portals, if it's like a piece of code it's encrypted and very strongly protected and complicated," Cyborg adds." Can Bats figure it out?" J'onn asks.

"We can try... but..." Hal was interrupted by a glyph like circle appearing and seemingly sucking the air out of the place around them." What-" J'onn starts but the glyph lowers and teleports them away.

"I'm telling you, she kicked me out, can't I crash at your place for a while?" Oliver asks. Bruce frowns," Uh sure, but I'm suppose to be patrolling," he replies." Great! I'll join you then," he grins and then nudges Bruce," Great way to spend quality time on the ground instead of in space eh?" he asks, Bruce's mouth twitches a little but other than that he didn't give Oliver anymore satisfaction.

They were about to leave the area but then the cold streets of Gotham changed into golden tiles which for some reason, just made him think that this is way too bright for him. He shook his head and calmly studies his surroundings.

Superman is in the middle of helping a kid against some bullies but before he could turn to check if the kid was ok, he was teleported to an unfamiliar ground. The first thought that came to his mind was the fact that he can't hear anything and it's creepy.

Flash is running on the streets when an invisible glyph scoops him up.

"How even-" he starts.

 "What happened?" Superman asks." We've been teleported... there is a lot of people here..." J'onn mutters with a hand over his temple." Where?" Batman asks," To another planet, they are thinking in a foreign way..." J'onn mutters. The way he looks makes half of them glad they can't read minds.

"Justice League ain't it?" a voice echoes through the room they are in." Who's there?" Flash asks, Green Arrow frowns," another planet? Really?" he mutters." Mm looks like a circus in there to me, I suggest you impress me, or you're never getting out of here," the voice replies.

Superman winces a little, they were still tired from all the non-stop fighting during the past days. But he didn't have time to complain as weird-looking beings seemingly melts through the walls.

"We can't catch a break can't we?" Arrow sighs as Batman immediately throws a bunch of smoke bombs onto the ground.

Meanwhile, on the outside, a guy in alien-looking goggles and a fancy looking armor and robe looks at a hologram which shows the room the League is in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the battle, on Apokolips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if I got anything here wrong, I'm too broke to afford comics and I don't exactly know much about Justice League and Superman's enemies so apologises in advance!
> 
> If you can't stand ignorance you can skip all the way to the end where I'll summurise the chapter

Darkseid awoken to the feeling of a familiar kind of strong heat. He groans and sits up from a table.

"Sire, how do you feel?" one of his henchman asks, he forgot the name, he is rather new, he waves him away and he gracefully leaves the chambers.

Darkseid clenches his fist so tight that it drew a few blood, which showed how bad he was beaten on earth. His roar shook the whole palace. No one would now dare disturb him as he ... sulk.

* * *

A glyph opens in front of him instead of it teleport him, it teleports someone through.

"Darkseid I presume?" the stranger asks, it's a female pale dwarf looking knight." Who dares disturb me?" Darkseid growls," Most likely those around your sector wouldn't, I apologise if I cross any lines," she replies.

"What do you want," Darkseid grumbles, the woman nods and taps onto her bracelet and a hologram appears." My higher ups as a deal for you, a cleansed soul in exchange for information on your enemies," she replies. Darkseid's expression darkens, the woman closes the hologram and looks at him expectantly. He cackles and stands," an easy deal," he replies.

Maybe if he had a clearer head he would have notice the subtle lie in the deal, unknownst to him, he gave her the details before getting 'cleansed' and as she left, it took them hours to realize that their master is already long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a bit short btw)
> 
> Basically what happens in this chapter is that Darksied leading a being who offered to cleanse him in exchange for information on the Justice League, which is great both ways for him, only the fact that he mistaken cleanse for heal and ... well, he is finally at peace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This idea just came to me randomly one day XD


End file.
